Torn, Broken and Misplaced
by Latay
Summary: my V-day oneshot. sorry no summary. R&R if you have the time. Enjoy


**A/N: Ok so…Valentine's Day is coming up. And I figured that this story I thought of with Haruka and Michiru just might be appropriate. So here it is, my Haruka X Michiru V-day fic. [With a dash of Setsuna ; ) Hope you guys like it. **

**[ps: thanks again MizzVita**

**-Haruka's apartment-**

Sunlight streamed into Haruka's room through the vertical blinds at her window. As the sun kissed her face and body she shifted and groaned, not wanting to return to the world that she felt had abandoned her. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes opened to a squint and a half empty bottle of vodka fell to the floor, the liquid pooling into a dark spot on her rug.

"Ugh…" she let out a pained grunt, as she dragged herself to the bathroom. She flicked on the light, her head splitting at the sound of the bathroom fan. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red, her cheeks, tear stained, she was still wearing the clothes from the night before. She stared hard at her reflection. Her emerald eyes pooled with tears that she let stream freely down her face.

"Damn…" she cried, her hands gripping the sides of the bathroom counter as her tears dripped off her face and into the sink keeping a steady rhythm. "Michiru….gomen….gomen nasai…" her anger and sadness were released in waves of tears so powerful, that shook her body. She fell back against the wall and slid down and curled up into a tight ball, where she cried helplessly into her hands. "Gomen nasai" she repeated. "Gomen Michiru", she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as the events of the passed week played in her mind. She remembered what had happened…

She and Michiru had had a fight….

**-Last week-**

After changing into overalls to work on her car, Haruka misplaced the ring Michiru had bought her. Michiru didn't believe Haruka's story, she said she'd heard it all before. That's when things started to escalate. Haruka had begun to yell and Michiru had raised her voice to counter that of her lover.

"Get out!" Michiru's voice rang strong in Haruka's ears.

Shocked and unable to speak, Haruka stumbled towards Michiru, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Michiru pushed Haruka away, tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke her last words clearly. "It's over, leave"

Haruka, still in shock, collected her things, calmly got into her car and drove to the nearest hotel.

The break up didn't register with Haruka right away. She had never felt as much pain as she had being apart from Michiru. She longed to speak to her. She sent multiple text messages to Michiru's cell phone and left long apologies on her answering machine.

It wasn't until the next week when Michiru didn't respond that she figured it was final. That's when this all began.

**-At a Café (present)-**

Michiru sat across the table from Setsuna. Michiru stared at her reflection in her tea cup as Setsuna tried to talk to her. Michiru wasn't paying much attention, this didn't surprise Setsuna. Michiru hadn't been very talkative since her fight last week with Haruka.

"Michiru…" Setsuna called, pulling Michiru out of her daze.

"I'm sorry Setsuna, I-I just…" she began, fighting back tears. She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Michiru stared at her cell phone. The date read February 14th. It was mid-afternoon on Valentine's Day and Haruka still hadn't called. She knew she couldn't expect a call. She shouldn't, not after the way she had treated Haruka. But still, she wished Haruka would call.

Sensing her friend's despair, Setsuna put her cup down and in an effort to comfort her friend, reached her hand across the table placing it on top of Michiru's. "She'll call..."Setsuna started, Michiru's eyes which brimmed with tears met hers. "She'll call…I know she will." Setsuna repeated continuing her attempt to reassure her friend. Michiru faked a small smile and picked up her purse to search for her wallet.

"I's ok", said Setsuna. "I've got it"

Michiru smiled humbly at her friend. She gathered her things and stood up. "Arigato" she said lightly. Setsuna responded with a friendly smile and watched as Michiru left.

When Michiru reached her house she headed straight for her bed, but it brought her no comfort. Her bed, which was usually full of warmth, was cold and uncomfortable as if it was missing something, rather someone. She curled up with her phone in her hands and continuously ran her thumb over the number pad. Tears streaked down her face as she went through her messages. Her inbox was full of messages from Haruka. She smiled, but it quickly faded when she realized that the messages were from the previous week, the ones she hadn't bothered to listen to. She fought back tears as she begun to listen to them. _'hey hun…sorry for last night….call me back ok? I love you…bye". _ Michiru listened to all the messages, one after the other, once she finally got to the last message, she took a deep breath and played it. _"Call me back...please…"_. The pain Michiru heard in Haruka's voice brought tears to her eyes. Haruka's voice was shaking as if she was on the edge of crying. Michiru held her phone to her chest, and sobbed quietly.

"Baka…" she said to herself, her voice barely a whisper. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

**-Haruka's hotel room- **

Haruka sat on the windowsill staring at her phone; which lay on the bed. She rubbed her hand over her face and let out a deep sigh. She taken a shower and cleaned up a bit, but the pain in her heart and soul remained. She rocked herself back and forth, contemplating whether or not she should call Michiru. 'Will she pick up this time?' she asked herself. She walked over to the bed and picked up her phone. She punched in Michiru's number, but her thumb stopped on the send button. Haruka couldn't bring herself to call. She couldn't bear the thought of being greeted by Michiru's answering machine again. She closed her eyes tightly, and took a long calming breath. With that, she threw her phone back onto the bed, grabbed her jacket and exited the hotel room.

**- Michiru's house (that night)-**

Michiru opened her eyes slowly. 'How long was I asleep?' she asked herself as she yawned. She propped herself up on her elbows, and her phone rolled off her chest and on to the bed. She ran through her messages, still there none from Haruka. "It's almost midnight…I knew she wouldn't call…" Michiru said with a sad laugh. Suddenly she heard a light tapping on her window. A smile started to spread across Michiru's face, "Haruka?" she asked out loud. Michiru ran over to her window only to discover that the tapping at her window was caused by large drops of rain. "Oh…" she sighed. She hadn't even noticed that it was raining.

Michiru stood by her window and looked outside. She looked past her reflection out into the sky. She stared at the moon, and got lost in thought.

After a while, a knock at her door pulled her mind back to reality. She looked at her clock, it read 12:00 AM. She stared confused in the direction of the door. The knocking persisted, it got louder and more impatient.

"Coming", she called towards the door. Grabbing her housecoat, Michiru went to her door. The knocking had stopped once she reached the door, and she wondered if the person had left. It was only when Michiru heard a soft voice on the other side did she quickly open her front door. Michiru's felt tears streak down her face. There, standing in the rain was Haruka. She was holding a single red rose, and on her finger was the ring Michiru had bought her. Michiru stepped out into the rain and grabbed Haruka around her waist and held her tightly.

"See…" Haruka said wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. "I told you I didn't lose it."

"I know…" Michiru said softly crying into Haruka's chest.

"I love you" Haruka said.

"I love you too" Michiru answered.


End file.
